


Love Like A Symphony

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Musician!Blaine, violinist!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Kurt goes to the symphony and falls for one of the orchestra musicians. Day 12 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Love Like A Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Your Love Is A Song” by Switchfoot. This one definitely took me the longest out of any of the days (probably since I was pushing through some writer’s block and wanted it to be perfect), but I’m overall happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!

_Your love is a symphony_  
All around me  
Running through me 

Kurt wouldn’t necessarily consider himself a lover of classical music. As a performer, he could appreciate the grace and complexity of it. He often saw an accompanist playing piano and wished he had stuck with lessons as a child so he could achieve something even a little bit similar to the grace of a professional. But he had never had much interest in going to watch a Symphony Orchestra play.

He knew that The New York Philharmonic was a big deal, for certain one of the biggest orchestras in the country. Of course it was a great opportunity to have the chance to see them. It just wasn’t exactly how he pictured he and Rachel would spend his night off.

“Kurt, we _have_ to go.”

“ _We_ don’t have to do anything. _You_ are the one with the tickets.”

Rachel huffed. “Okay, fine. _I_ have to go because I know my boss is going to ask me what I thought of this piece, or how touched was I by that piece, or did I prefer the German composition or the French one?” She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “I have to impress my new boss and I _really_ don’t want to go alone.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen. Alright, I’ll go with you.” Rachel cheered in triumph but Kurt held up a finger as he went on. “If you agree to deep-clean the bathroom.” Rachel groaned but nodded.

So that was how Kurt had ended up spending his Friday night at the Lincoln Center, an hour and a half into what felt like the longest performance he had ever watched.

Kurt was thankful he had brought a watch because he was counting down the minutes until he would be able to go home and take a nice hot shower before climbing into bed. His countdown was at T minus 27 minutes when he heard the melodic tone coming from the orchestra pit. He tore his gaze away from his watch, expecting to see one of the same stuffy-looking musicians playing the solo. What he didn’t expect was to see the most gorgeous man he had ever seen playing the violin beautifully.

The man looked to be about Kurt’s age, give or take a few years. He was absolutely gorgeous with a well-fitted black suit and his dark hair slicked back. Most importantly, he looked positively entrancing with his instrument. His fingers moved quickly along the neck of the instrument as his opposite hand moved the bow in an elegant motion. The violin almost looked as if it was an extension of his body. The piece being performed was melancholy and drew the audience in, everyone watching this talented musician tell a story with his music.

Before Kurt even realized the time, the piece had finished and everyone was giving the orchestra a standing ovation. Kurt shook his head to clear his mind from whatever trance he had been in and quickly stood up to join in on the applause.

Once everyone had made their way into the lobby of the building, Kurt was listening to Rachel give her own review of the performance. “That cellist who did the solo in the second piece was just _lovely_. You know, I’m supposed to perform that italian piece with a cellist in a few weeks for my voice class.” She nudged his shoulder. “I wonder if she would consider accompanying me in my final performance, since my boss obviously has connections.”

Kurt rolled his eyes with a laugh. “I don’t think a cellist for the New York Philharmonic would play for you during your college final, Rach. I’m sure she’s very busy as is.”

Rachel shrugged. “She’d be loads better than the freshman music major I currently have lined up to accompany me.” Changing the subject, she asked Kurt, “So, what did you think of the performance?”

Kurt looked at her with bright eyes. “As much as I wanted to be bored out of my mind, that last piece was just...wow.”

Rachel laughed. “So eloquent.”

Kurt ignored her and went on. “That _violin solo_. I just didn’t know classical music could be like that. The violinist just- it was like the instrument was part of him!”

“And definitely a bonus that he was pretty on the eyes,” Rachel smirked.

“ _Gorgeous_ , more like it.”

Right as they were nearing the exit doors, Rachel stopped Kurt. “Actually, do you mind waiting while I use the ladies’ room? I bet our cab ride back is gonna be a nightmare with traffic right now.”

Kurt nodded. “Sure, I’ll just wait right here.” He found the nearest bench and sat down while pulling out his phone to check his email. Most people had already exited the lobby, save for a few chattering guests, so it was relatively quiet. 

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise of papers rustling, and Kurt looked up just in time to see one of the musicians dropping his folder of sheet music.

“Son of a-”

Quickly looking around, Kurt saw that all of the remaining patrons were looking at the musician in annoyance before quickly returning to their conversations. He made his way over to the musician and decided to help him pick up the mess of papers.

“Here, let me help you.”

“Oh!” The musician looked up and Kurt recognized that it was the handsome _violinist_ from earlier. “Thank you.”

Kurt suddenly felt a small blush on his cheeks as he realized that the man was even more attractive up close. Kurt could already see himself spending hours staring into those hazel eyes. He quickly shook his head and put a smile on his face. “No problem at all.”

Within a minute, they had gathered up the loose papers and the violinist had placed them all neatly back in his folder. “Thank you so much…” He waited for a name.

“Kurt,” Kurt supplied, extending his hand.

The man smiled and accepted the handshake. “I’m Blaine, I’m one of the-”

“Violinists,” Kurt finished, before blushing as Blaine gave him an amused look. “I recognized you from the performance. Your solo was amazing, to say the least.”

Blaine laughed while looking down bashfully. “Thank you. I try.” He shrugged with a smile. “It’s not everyday I get recognized for my work.”

Kurt nodded. “The regulars here seem a little...snooty, to say the least,” he said, looking pointedly at the remaining audience members who had ignored helping Blaine.

Blaine laughed. “It’s so refreshing to hear someone say that, but I don’t mind. I’d much rather get some help from a very cute guy than one of those older ladies.” He winked and Kurt swore he felt himself melt inside.

“That means a lot, coming from someone who is absolutely gorgeous.” Kurt seemed to realize what he said after a moment and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. “I don’t know where my filter is tonight, I am so sorry.”

Blaine luckily didn’t look affronted in the least. “Don’t be. I think it’s actually very adorable.” Now it was Blaine’s turn to blush. “Thank you again, for helping me pick up all my music.” Blaine smiled.

“Of course,” Kurt replied, trying to think of a way to keep Blaine from leaving and never seeing him again.

Apparently, he didn’t have to think of anything because suddenly Blaine was talking again. “Could I...would you want to maybe get a coffee sometime?”

“I- yes!” Kurt responded enthusiastically, much to Blaine’s amusement. Kurt blushed as he composed himself. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

After their first few dates, Kurt attended the orchestra whenever he could. It was pretty easy to score discounted tickets when your boyfriend was one of the featured violinists, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Day 12! And Days 13 and 14 are coming right up! Would you believe it that I actually finished days 13 and 14 _before_ finishing this one? Talk about random writer’s block! But now I’m finally finished with the challenge! Last 2 parts coming at you soon! 
> 
> As always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
